Just Levy
by simsgal
Summary: So sure, everyone knows about "the new girl Lucy's high school experience and how she falls in love with popular boy Natsu", but what about not so popular little Levy who faces so many conflicts she might just explode? Read my story to see how each of the characters are linked together with love, betrayal, lust, and friendship. Many Ships, both noncanon and canon as well as cracks
1. Chapter 1

**Just Levy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail ;)

**Chapter One- Just ignored**

I sit up and rub my sleepy eyes, I had another good dream again—one where I'm inside a book as one of the characters. Last night? The Fault in our Stars.

Looking to my left, I realize its 7:20.

"Holy shit!" I swear to myself, getting out of bed and tripping on the rug. Rubbing my head of blue hair, I run over to my wardrobe and pull out a dark red flannel and some jeans.

My name was Levy McGarden. I attend East Fiore High, and I'm a Senior. I'm really short, I know lots of fifteen year olds taller than me, and I have bright blue below shoulder length hair. My eyes were hazel, smile permanent, and mind not spoken. I wasn't one of the popular pretty girls in school—never been.

I was the girl on the playground with her nose buried in a really good book that got good grades (except in gym, oi) and never had a problem with really anything. I wasn't the girl that wore shorts to school with crop tops, or the girl that had huge boobs and a witty mouth.

That girl was Lucy Heartfilia.

I don't like thinking much about her… it gets me ticked, it's one of the only things that does.

Anyway, I spritz some Sea Salt Natural Waves spray in my hair to create beach waves and put on a dark red bow-headband, with my bangs pushed back, and slip on black Toms. I barely have time to do my makeup so I put on some colored chapstick, grab my school bag and novel, and sprint out the door.

My parents left me alone because they thought I could handle it. If they knew I was late to school a lot they would make me travel with them, and I didn't want to do that. As a kid, finally getting settled then moving was a pain in the ass, so when I started sophmore year and they said I could live alone, I was more than thrilled. I now live in the house all by myself, and manage to keep it clean—I also live off checks they send once a month, but I also have a part time at the bookstore in the mall. I begin reading my book and walking to school, somehow avoiding any accidents. I say hi to everyone without looking up, and the only time I did was to cross the street.

I enter the crowded school building and put my book away, so I can make it to my locker. Students are all buzzing and excited to be back from Thanksgiving break, I'll tell you Im definitely not. I would rather be at home, curled up in my bean bag reading my latest book.

I go up to my locker and roll my eyes because the "queen" herself is standing right there. Oh right. You know that girl I mentioned earlier?

I have a locker right next to hers. I go all day feeling inferior yet smarter because of their dumb conversations about Baby Lips or hot mainstream artsists. Lucy is wearing her usual outfit of high waisted shorts that look like they would cut off circulation and a crop top that shows off stomach and cleavage. Today's crop top had palm trees on it and a really pretty sky background. Her blonde flowing hair was in waves, and her make up was—as usual—flawless. You see why I feel inferior to her? She was basically perfect. Not to mention, she was dating one of the most popular guys in school who was also a huge butthole.

Right as I'm opening my locker, he comes by and slams it shut right in my face, almost getting my fingers. Ladies and Gentlemen, Natsu Dragneel. He comes up and kisses Lucy right in the middle of the hall way, and not to mention right in front of my locker.

"E-excuse me?" I say mousily. "Um, you're in front of my locker."

"Oh, sorry Lexi." I roll my eyes at her, she knew my name wasn't Lexi. "Natsu just can't help himself sometimes." Natsu is still standing there though, talking to Gray Fullbuster, another popular. He then literally shoves me over to greet his other friend, Sting Eucliffe. I was_ just_ _completely ignored_.

Huffing, I get up and brush off my butt.

"Let's go see if Cana brought the good stuff today." Lucy says clapping as they all agree and walk off. I dispised drinking. I hope they all got drunk and fell down a flight of stairs or something. But hey, at least they were gone. I open my locker once again, and proceed to get my things.

"Hey, Levs. I saw you having a little conflict over here." I turn around to face Jet, my boyfriend since the 8th grade, and my best friend Yukino. He hugs me and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Oi, you didn't come help?" he put his hands up in defense.

"You should fight your own battles." Yukino says as Jet laughs. I hit her arm and get my remaining books so we can walk to class together.

"Want me to hold your books, Levy?" I shake my head at Jet. I was small, not helpless.

"No thanks, I got it." Yukino was simply beautiful, with short light blue hair and big brown eyes. She was a bit taller than me but way more endowed if you get what I mean. She was shy too, and only acted crazy around me, Jet, and Milliana (our other friend)."So have you decided who you're going to the winter dance with yet?" I ask uncharacteristically. She cocks her perfect eyebrow.

"You normally don't care about that kind of stuff, plus Thanksgiving break literally just ended." It was true, I had an ulterior motive. "No I mean… I see the way you look at Sting." Her pale face reddened and Jet couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed she was getting.

"I-I do not! Shut up Levy!" she looks down at her feet. "Is it that obvious?" I nod. It really was. We could be sitting in science and Yukino will just oggle Sting as he brags about how much "ass" he gets, somehow she completely drowns that out. You see, Sting is actually a pretty attractive guy, and if he didn't talk ever (considering he was sexist, and well, stupid) he'd probably be one of my crushes too.

"It's really, really obvious 'Kino." Our friend Milliana says coming up beside us. We hug her and I can't help but look at her chest.

"W-wow. You uh, really grew over break." She sighs and looks down at her ample chest.

"I know, any bigger and I might just die." Why was god doing this to me?

Out of all of us Milli was the most social. She was definitely a party animal, and was loud and fun. The contrast in our personalities made us all friends. For her back to school outfit she was sporting a plain white off the shoulder, that showed off her newly attained ample cleavage.

"SO does everyone know that I like Sting?" Yukino asks worriedly as we shake our heads.

"Of course not, 'Kino. Just don't drool in Science anymore." Yukino playfully punches her and we all go separate ways, Me and Milli to math and Jet and Yukino to literature. We walk into class and notice the teacher isn't here yet—probably late. Smiling at the thought, I think I might be able to get into my book a little more before class starts. Milli sits behind me, and a I notice a few boys get up to talk to her and drool at her chest—boys we pigs. It was noisy but I managed to drown it all out.

I hear Lucy walk in (I know it's her because I hear her preppy voice) and roll my eyes as she takes the seat diagonal from mine, and Gray takes the one next to me. Hopefully the teacher would reassign seats because I couldn't deal with this all semester. The teacher walks in and everyone gets quiet. I put away my book and get ready for an endless torment.

Who the heck gives an assignment on the first frikken day? I'm struggling to do it when the whole class, including me looks up. There's a tall ominous looking guy standing in the door way.

"Mr. Redfox, you decided to show up finally?" there were only like, 15 minutes of class left!

"I'm here ain't I?" he says as I gulp. He has piercings and lots of them, and long messy black hair. Just looking at him made me feel uneasy. He took a seat in the very back, and for the rest of the class, I felt eyes in back of my head.

Stupidly, I turn around and regret it. That Redfox guy is staring right at me and smiles deviously. I sink down in my seat and groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Levy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail ;)

**Chapter Two- Just Grreeaaat**

As the bell rings, I get my stuff together and grab my school bag so I can make it to next period. I shove through the crowds, which is pretty hard considering that I'm smaller than most people. I go up to my locker to switch out my books and notice the 'crew' is by Lucy's locker. They're probably talking about some dumb shit no one cares about—I bet the most any of them read was a text message.

Shoving past Sting and Gray (who are not surprisingly oggling girls in the hall), I get what I need and slam the locker shut.

"Rude much? You almost got my hair stuck in your locker." I look and see Minerva in all her pointy eyebrow glory.

"S-sorry. It was an accident." She then leaned over into Sting's shoulder. Sting took one look at me and scoffed.

"You look like a twelve year old boy." Sting says as Minerva cracks u like it's the funniest thing.

I sighed and walked off as my face got pink. I really hated talking to outside people. Especially them. They made sure to either torment or ignore me rudely on a daily basis. You'd think I'd be used to it. But I'm not. I walk into class and take a seat next to Yukino.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I look down at my feet.

"Why do you like him?" I whisper quietly.

"What?" Yukino asks concerned.

"Why do you like Sting? He's such a jerk." Yukino fumes.

"He is not, Levy! You—you don't know him like I do so, just shut up okay!" she would of course jump to his defense. It's like she only saw his face, and didn't hear anything he said at all.

"Whatever, 'Kino." I say getting out book and starting where I left off. I notice her prop herself up on her elbows when Sting and Cobra walk in. I look up for a quick moment and notice Sting take a glance at Yuknio, and then his eyes traveled down. I audibly gag and then continue to read. Pig.

"So, this is how the Geocentric theory was disproven. Ms. McGarden!" I shoot up and close my book. My face gets hot—I was reading a racy part of my book. All eyes are on me as I gulp nervously.

"Care to share what you were reading that was more interesting than my lesson?"

"I, uh, uh." I stutter helplessly and a few people laugh at me.

"Or would you rather have detention for the rest of the day?" _Just_ _grreeaaat. _ Yukino elbows me and gives me a look. I give her one back and then smile at the teacher. "Well, Ms. McGarden? Stand up." I stand up and take my book. I clear my throat but I know it's going to crack anyway.

"Di-Dinah stood alert and ready for Christiano to take her v-virginity, her body drenched in the sweat of a s-sinner, she stripped herself of her last article of clothing," my voice was now higher and cracking. "A pair of satin baby blue p-panties." I gulp and look back at the teacher. His mouth is in a firm line as he shakes his head. My face is really, really pink now and I can tell. Yukino is hiding her face behind her hands and the whole class is snickering or giggling. I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Someone's about to get the ass!" Sting shouts earning a laugh from the entire class, Yukino bites her lip to keep from laughing as the teacher pulls him up by the arm.

"Mr. Eucliffe! Dean's office, now!" he throws his head back and laughs, and then winks at Yukino, who turns beet red. Oh please.

I sit back down and am actually thankful that Sting opened his big, fat mouth. Now I had to face Yukino.

"He winked at me." She says to herslef smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Did you hear what he said, Yukino? He's a sexist pig!"

"No. He's. Not." Oh my god.

"The only reason he winked at you was because your cleavage was out." I mutter. I gues she heard me. She ignores me for the rest of the class. It wasn't a lie though, her blue flannel was unbuttoned enough for the whole world to see down her shirt. Even as the bell rings, she brushes right past me and makers her way to lunch alone.

She was so damn stubborn! I'm so fumed at her, I bump into someone.

"S-sorry, I" My voice gets caught in my throat. It was that scary guy from first period. "S-sorr…" He smirks at me mischeviously, then walks away and I shiver, I literally felt like having a panic attack. Everything about him was—bad. I scramble to my locker to see Jet standing there.

"I brought you lunch, Levs."

"Tuna with no crusts and a strawberry lemonade?" I ask quickly.

"Your favorite, let's hurry. Hey what's wrong with Yukino?"

"She's just being a big baby about something I said." I huff, also grabbing the lunch he brought me.

"Sting Eucliffe?" We enter the lunch room and scan around for Milli.

"You know it, Jetty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Levy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail ;)

**Chapter Three- Just…no**

In the lunch room, I finally spot Milli at our usual spot under the tree. I trot over and take a seat next to her and Jet sits next to me. Yukino still wasn't here.

"Where's Yuki?" Milli asks looking around with her cat eyeliner-rimmed brown eyes. I sigh, was she really going to get this pissed about it?

"I may have offended her but I don't care. It was the truth! Isn't sting a sexist butthole?" Milli nods and rolls her eyes.

"I don't get why she doesn't see what we see. It's really annoying to get a paragraph long text about the way Sting combs his fingers through his luscious, perfectly messy blonde hair." She replies mockingly in a voice that is a dead back to Yukino's. Jet laughs and scrolls through his phone.

"Before break she sent me a text asking what it meant if a guy stares at you for more than twenty seconds." I gagged.

"Probably that he's a creepy weirdo. Or maybe your chest is hanging out."I add the last part heatedly as I look down at my own chest—flat as ever. Jet notices and rubs my cheek.

"You're perfect Levs." he says. Milli nods—easy for her to say, she got a set over break. I had always been conscious of my figure—or what little of one I had. Over the summer of the seventh grade some girls got boobs.

I got books. And more books.

No boobs.

As I saw more and more girls I had known for years develop curves I peered around like I was waiting for the puberty fairy, yet she didn't come. Sure,I got a bit taller and I guess got somewhat of a chest and butt, but compared to many around me I was surely easily similar to a nine year old girl. Everyday in the eighth grade I tried to convince my mom I had grown a bra size, I was pathetically willing to bra-stuff just to fit in. She would just chuckle and rub my shoulder, and peer into my hazel eyes with her almost black ones.

"You're not fooling anyone, Levy Annette McGarden;" she would say playfully, "Now go find your father and tell him it's time for dinner, I made your favorite, meatloaf!" I rolled my eyes at the thought and remembered the end of the year beach trip in the eighth grade. Everyone looked super cute in their bathing suits—Cana, Lucy, Erza, hell even Lisanna. I was so uncomfortable; all the guys fawned over them while I sat under a beach umbrella reading _Kujo. _

Don't get me wrong, it was a cute bathing suit, a cotton candy pink monokini with a pale yellow bow on the chest where my boobs were supposed to be. Many reassured me I still looked cute, and that I was petite and adorable—_but they were the ones with boobs not me!_

"Are you thinking about the eighth grade beach trip?"

"NO!" I reply harshly as Jet chuckles.

Jet moved in across the street when I was four. I shyly peered from behind my mother's skirt as he was kicking a soccer ball and knocked over a box his dad was unloading. He grinned apologetically and picked it back up. I made brief eye contact with him and he waved. My face became pink as my mother urged me forward.

"Go say hi! You might make a new friend!" I rubbed my eyes and walk over to him.

"Hey. I'm Jet. You have blue hair is it naturally like that?" he says it so fast I almost get dizzy. His eyes are friendly so I gulp.

"Jet like the plane?" he nods and begins to bounce his ball on his foot.

"Yeah, my dad says it's because I'm really really fast. What's your name?"

"L-levy." He smiles widely and kicks the ball, and it knocks me over. I stand up and notice there's dirt all over the bottom of my red and white polka dot dress.

"Oh, s-sorry." My ears get hot as I brush off my back. It was my favorite dress and he messed it up! I turn around and notice my mom is not paying attention, so I use all my might and push him over so he falls too. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, Jet." I say cleverly as he laughs. That was the day Jet and I started talking. Over the years he got taller and so did I, and during middle school puberty came around and he told me he liked me. I was so shocked I fainted (not even lying, I had to go to the ER), but when I came back home I said yes.

I mean, what would Jet want in a girl like me? If anything he would've… nevermind.

"Stop thinking about the eighth grade." He snaps be back into reality and I smack his arm.

"I WASN'T!"

"YOU WERE!" he says back stealing a kiss on the cheek. I pout a little and continue to eat the lunch Jet brought me.

"There she is!" Milli says happily. Then I see Yukino and my mouth drops.

She's over sitting with Sting and Minerva, and Minerva has… her arm around her? Growling, I lose my appetite and get up to go to my next class early. Yukino sitting with Minerva and Sting? _Just... no_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Levy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail ;)

**Chapter Four- Just to psych you out**

I could evade the situation and go to class, or go metaphorically slap some sense into Yukino Aguria.

Turning around, I march over to Yukino in all my short glory. I see her with an expression on her face that I can't tell is amusement or concern. Sting is on the other end of the table talking o Gray and Natsu, but not paying attention. Summoning my courage I walk up to my light blue-haired friend and pull her arm.

"Can I borrow her?" I say more than ask before dragging her off to avoid being made fun of again. I turn around and look Yuki straight in the eye—she doesn't seem mad.

"Are you really that mad about what I said?" she shakes her head quickly.

"No. The nerve of her!" she exclaims brushing off her shoulder where Minerva touched her, I smile because she's back to herself.

"So you were sitting with her because…?" Yukino follows us back to our spot and tells all of us how she was just in the bathroom washing her hands and Minerva came up behind her.

"So you like Sting, huh?" Yukino said mocking Minerva and raising her eyebrows to look like her. Jet, Milli and I laughed in unison at that. She talked about how she described what Sting likes in a girl (surprisingly it wasn't ass, ass, ass, and more ass), and things he likes to do and blah blah, stuff I didn't particularily care about, but I still kept an interested look on my face. Apparently Minerva was going to get Yuki and Sting together.

"Sounds like bull to me, how about you Jet?" Milli said mocking a news anchor.

"I agree, Milliana, and now to Levy with the weather." He says playing along.

"It's going to be cloudy with a chance of bullcrap from Minerva Orlando!" I add in as we break out into laughter. We all look over to the table where they were sitting, and Minerva was whispering into her blonde friend's ear, then looked our way, then whispered again. Sting turned to face us and Yukino sucked in her breath, getting instantly nervous.

"What do you think she's saying!?" she asks nervously. He smirks and turns back around.

As I said before, Sting could be considered really cute. Except he's stupid.

And sexist.

"Probably just trying to scare you."

"Yeah. It's _just to psych you out_, Kino." I say laying my hand on her shoulder. Exhaling, she nods.

We all say our goodbyes and head to our next class.

I met the group of friends I had now all in the ninth grade, all except for Jet. The way we all met was kind of weird, actually. We don't tell many people.

We were in the gym locker room, and I had to get my novel. I went back to my gym locker and heard someone crying in the bathroom. Worried, I looked under the stall and saw Yukino on the floor sobbing. Being the curious fourteen year old I was, I nosily peeked under the bathroom stall.

"What's wrong?" I ask, upon seeing me she backed up against the stall wall. At the time she was shorter, and had way less of a chest, and was way more shy. "I'm Levy."

"Y-yukino." She says wiping her big brown eyes. "You're the one always reading right?" I nod.

"Yeah, that's me. Why were you crying?" she sighs and her face turns red.

"Do…" she pauses and exhales. " You have a tampon?" my face turns red and so does hers. "Sorry, sorry that was weird don't tell anybody please!"

"No-" I was going to tell her it was fine.

"But I do!" a girl with brown hair cuts in from behind us cheerily. I jump and Yukino shrieks. "Jeez its okay, is this your first period or something?" I can tell Yukino is embarrassed half to death, her face is redder than my gym shorts. "I'm Milliana by the way." Her brown eyes gleamed brightly as she handed Yukino the plastic that contained her lady item.

"Thanks, I was so scared I thought I was dying!" We all laughed together and actually stayed in the locker room all class period talking and getting to know eachother.

Pretty awkward, if you ask me.

My nostalgia is cut short when the teacher calls on me, snapping me back into present day.

"Ms. McGadren! Did you hear anything I said?" Not this again. I sigh and rub my head."

"Yes ma'am. I heard everything." I say in my mousy voice, hoping she can't tell I'm lying. She eyed me suspiciously and then exhaled and muttered under her breath.

"So I'm assuming you heard me say come up here and draw a piece of paper for your partner of the semester?" last time we had to draw I was sick and out of school so I got to work alone (and mainly read because I finished before everyone else) when I returned. I used to love Mrs. Arden, the English teacher we had before this lady, but she had her baby over and break and decided to quit. Thanks Ms. Arden, I don't really like to say super mean things (Oh who am I kidding?), but this new teacher was a bitter old lady who needed to be in a rocking chair somewhere.

Rumbling around through the basket, I picked out a slip of paper and unfolded it.

_Cana_

I sighed. Cana Alberona was, to put it nicely, a uh, promiscuous girl. Like the song.

Laughing at my little joke I sat back down.

Back in middle shool, Cana was the girl you could ask to be your girlfriend, and depending who you were, she would say yes. Now don't get me wrong, Cana was really pretty, with big brown eyes, and long dark brown wavy hair, and not to mention a really good body (which I ultimately envied of course) which caused her to become the way she was. Not only that, but she had a huge drinking problem. No one knew exactly why, and no one talks about it. I myself was a quiet girl and didn't like gossip, and didn't talk to many people that weren't in my immediate circle. I looked back and she was talking to Gray, and noticed she had a water bottle.

It probably wasn't water.

She was sporting denim shorts and a neon pink bandeau under an open white flannel. Her hair was now up in an atrocious top- knot, and Gray kept eyeing her cleavage.

"Now, your homework assignment for this week is to write a book report…" I drowned her out, piece of cake, I could write one off the top of my head about a book I read even a few months ago. It was the last class of the day, and I definitely wanted to go home.

The bell wrang and everyone left, but of course I waited to go last so no one would push me over or slam me into the door or anything that has actually happened before.

I meet up with Jet near the front of the school and he carries my backpack for me.

"So how was your first day back?" he asks expectantly, like he didn't know.

"Great, in fact, I got paired up with Cana Alcoholic." I say fakely happy. Jet laughs and pecks my cheek just to irritate me.

"At least you didn't get paired up with Bickslow." It's my turn to laugh at_ him_ now. Bickslow was probably one of the worst students ever, my poor Jetty would definitely end up with all the work. All Bickslow did was do drugs, get girls, and fail classes. "Today he even told me if we fail it's not his fault. I felt like punching him in the face." I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend and reached up to hug him as I reached my door.

"I'm Home!" I say to no one at all. I usually did that just because I used to do it when I was younger. My mom would peek her head around the corner and greet me, my dad would hug me and tell me I was getting taller (a lie, sadly), and I would go into my room and put on my Pjs. I slipped on my flannel blue pj shorts and a yellow tank top. I took off my headband and let my hair fall down to tickle my shoulders. I grabbed _The Perks of Being a Wallflower _off the shelf to read for the thirty-second time.

**Thank you guys so much for all the support, it means a lot :D like really I'm so grateful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY YALL RECENTLY MY WIFI WENT POOP ON ME SO IM INTERNETLESS, SO I'VE BEEN WRITING A LOT BUT NOT UPDATING. I AM GOING TO START GOING TO THE LIBRARY AND STARBUCKS AND SUCH TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, IM DEFINITELY CONTINUING THIS STORY YO**

**Just Levy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail ;)

**Chapter Five- Just ignore it**

I shoot up from my bed in the morning and look around. I should really stop reading _Stephen King_ novels before bed. Shivering, I yawn and remember not to trip this time and make my way to the bathroom to shower and such. I had never been a great singer, but in the shower I sing anyway because I can.

When I get out put my hair in a simple top-knot and do my make-up, I normally didn't wear a lot like Cana or Evegreen, but I still liked looking presentable. In my drawer I pulled out leggings that hugged my not-there figure and a faded orange off the shoulder shirt with some ad for orange soda-creme pops on it. I contemplated wearing boots with heels today to add height, but settled with simple orange flip flops that revealed my toes, which were painted blue to match my hair.

Trotting into the kitchen, I get on my tippy-toes to reach the cereal on top of the fridge (I should really move those) and eat a bowl of Cheerios while I read my _Stephen King_. My eyes widen at the scary parts and I wash my bowl and decide to walk with Jet today. I grab my bag and check myself in the mirror again.

"Okay, I'm going." I say (to no one at all) before locking the door and heading across the street. I don't even knock and head straight into Jet's house.

C'mon, I've known him for over ten years; he was my boyfriend and bestfriend. I had the right to do that. As usual his place is a mess, his dad left for the week and somehow Jet always manages to clean it back up thirty minutes before his dad returns home.

"Jet we'll be late for school! Hurry up!" I shout in my small voice as he comes down the hall quickly. He wipes his forehead and I raise my dark eyebrow.

"Leave me alone, let's just go to school." He says hastily, I hold back a giggle.

"You're still in your pajamas, Jetty." He looks down and swears then sighs. As he turns I can't help but laugh and sit at the kitchen counter.

A moment later he came out in jeans and a blue flannel. Smiling, I tippy-toed to fixed his collar and he rolled his eyes at me playfully.

We begin walking to school observing little things about our sub-urbish city.

It's a comfortable silence, and I enjoy it, but he seems fidgety.

"Jet, what's wrong? Do you have a wedgie or something?" I tease.

"No." he says harshly. Noticing my expression he sighs and softens his expression. "It's just I think I might have failed my first semester science extra." He says. I'm not convinced, but his dad did say if he failed any classes he would be going to _Fiore Coast Private Academy,_ an uppity school for rich and conceited kids, hell some of our classmates would fit in there.

We enter the school and I go to my locker, praise the gods Lucy and her drones weren't there yet. Milli bounces up in a green v-neck and white jeans, her brown hair down and messy yet cute as usual.

"You won't believe this!" she says full of energy, as usual.

"I bet I would Milli, who hit on you this time?" I say with only a twinge of annoyance- damn this top locker straight to hell. I hope lockers don't like it in hell.

"These creeps from_ North_ _Oshibana High_, specifically Kageyama. He's all over me like some sort of dog!" I scoff and loose my annoyed demeanor smile.

"Bark, bark. He's been trying to _fetch _you since the seventh grade! Give the guy a chance." I say winking at my corny pun; It's not like Kageyama was ugly, he was quite attractive but was also quite the ass. He was athletic, and played on the North Oshibana High football team, and I did know for a fact he and Natsu had some sort of long time rivalry.

"Ugh, Levy he's so sexist! You know what he said to me this morning?" I didn't even want to know—probably something derogatory and sexual.

"He said, 'I bet you're a good little kitty, I can make you purr.'" She said mocking his voice well. Everyone knew Milliana loved cats, and she did cat eyeliner everyday and her room was full of cat stuff. Too bad her mom was allergic. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut and leaned against it. I scrunch up my small nose like I smelled something bad or too much of something good.

"That's disgusting. Pigs like him revolt me." She nods in agreement before talking about soemthing else excitedly, I nod and say a few 'yeahs', but I'm not actually listening because that Redfox guy walks buy, seeming to clear a path as he walks through the hall. By mistake (and I sure as hell regret it) I make direct eye contact with him—my hazel orbs meet his dark red-ish ones. He gives me a devious smirk that sends chills and zaps up my small spine. His dark, long hair is messy and he wears almost all black, and he has piercings—and lots of them. I look down at my blue nail-varnished toes.

"Oh that guy… yeah he's scary right?" she says, snapping me out of my trance. I guess she knew I wasn't listening. I apologetically shrug and Yukino finally meets up with us in a white button up cardigan and jeans. Cleavage. Again.

I clear my head and smile at her warmly, glad we were all together except for Jet who rushed to his Science Extra class to get some extra credits to pass.

"Did you see Sting today? He looks absolutely hot!" she says giddily, Milliana and I groan exaggeratedly as she rolls her brown eyes. Thank god I didn't, but I had a feeling we would soon.

Yep, a small part is made through the hall and enter the 'royal family'. Lucy is clad in her usual shorts and croptop, her hair was in the same style as mine but hers looked way better. At this I puff out some air and cross my arms. Natsu has his muscular arm around her but still checks out other girls as they walk by.

Oh my god slay me, he is revolting.

Sting and Gray are in the back messing with Cana and Juvia is trying to get Gray to pay attention to her. It's all so annoying; I decide to just walk away and so does Milli but Yuki grabs our arms and we stay in place. Lucy comes up next to me in he beautiful, blonde, winged eyeliner, better topknot-than-me glory and motions to Juvia, another girl with blue hair, there were a few here, including a freshman named Wendy as well as Yukino.

"You really think your dad will let you use the yacht?" she asks, eyes glowing. Juvia nods, her blue tresses bouncing.

"Juvia's yacht is totally available for this weekend. Juvia's father will be in Cancun for the month." For some odd reason she always talked in third person. Satisfied, Lucy clapped and the blunette flipped her hair. It's like every girl in that group always looked perfect—even Cana who was 'drunk' most of the time. Sting nodded at my light- blue haired friend and she shyly smiled back. Could we please go? I didn't want to be caught up in their talk about stuff I wasn't invited to. Gray bit his lip and slid next to Milli, being taller than her creeping behind her and probably breathing down her neck or something.

"Hey, Milliana right? You're in my Novel Study class?" she sighs and shuts her dark eyes.

"Yes, what?"

"You should call me sometimes." She rubs her face but actually—blushes? I raise an eyebrow at this guy.

"Maybe. If I go deaf." She retorts. I snicker and he puts his hands up in defeat playfully before going to go pull Cana's bra strap.

Slay. Me.

Yukino is engrossed in very subtly looking at Sting. I really felt like walking away, I was too close to them and it was making me sick. Why the hell was I still standing here? There was barely enough room for everyone to stand here.

"Hey, Yukino." Sting says in his smooth voice. He is too close to me.

"H-hey Sting. You look um, good today." He chuckles and it would physically pain me not to roll my eyes.

"Thanks, you do too. Want me to walk you to class today?" his voice is devious but Yuki nods and I can tell she's nervous. I grab her arm.

"As much as she'd like to, she cant't. Sorry." I speak up. Wow, something made me feel braver today. Was it the cereal? The _Stephen King_?

"Sorry Layla, no one asked you. I asked the beautiful Yukino." He says looking into her eyes.

"Oh come on, really?" I mutter under my breath. I get a look from Yukino and ignore it. Sting NEVER used the word beautiful to describe a girl EVER. Guess I wasn't quiet enough, Sting heard me.

"You're just a jealous bitch. Are you like thirteen? My neighbor has more ass than you." _ Just ignore it._

"Your friends are so hot, why do they even talk to you? Milli should ditch your small ass and haul hers over to me." He says looking at my brunette friend's backside hungrily. _Ignore it. _Milli glared at Gray and Yukino loooked down at her feet, not even speaking up or defending me.

"You know," a voice pipes in. A certain blonde steps up. "Lana has had that same body shape since the seventh grade, I'm surprised they let her into R rated movies." Lucy snickers and everyone else laughs. The blonde trys to keep eye contact with me but I look away. Milliana pulls me away as I get heated and feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Forget them, Levy. Let's just go to class."

"I hate them." I whisper. _I hate her._


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Levy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail ;)

**Chapter Six- Just Intimidating**

As Milli drags me into the bathroom, I stayed quiet but as soon as the door closes I run into a stall and burst into tears. My small body shakes profusely as Milli comes in and sits next to me, rubbing my not-as-good-as-Lucy's-topknot hair. Why was I so much smaller than everyone? Why couldn't I get figures like everyone else? I barely even had one, I hate my body! I had tried so much to accept it, hoping I was a late bloomer—I was 18 for god's sake!

"Levy you're beautiful, I don't know why they're so damn mean to you." She whispers as I try to calm down so I can go to class.

"Because she's a-a bitch! If it weren't for Lucy none of this would be happening every _fucking_ day!" I rarely used strong language, only when I was so upset I felt like I would burst. Milli nods and rubs my back.

I exhale, and pull myself together. I fix my make up and plaster on a fake smile. Just as we're leaving the bathroom, Minerva walks in, her eyebrows more raised than usual with a rude smirk on her face. Milli gives her a death glare and the midnight-haired girl cackles.

We make our way to first period.

In math as soon as I walk in I spot eyes on Lucy and she gives me a devious smirk, but her eyes say something else. I didn't care what so I looked away and sat in my seat, back to her. I still had to sit next to Gray and dreaded it, but I had a feeling Milliana would be okay with that. Sighing, the teacher scrambles in and drops all her books on the desk and the class laughs, except me. I'm to busy being upset and looking out the window at the East building, which had a special place behind it where students would smoke that somehow none of the teachers knew about—well except for Mr. Syff.

I feel like Mr. Syff went back there sometimes too.

Anyway, the teacher pipes the class down and begins the lesson.

"Okay so remember class, carry the Y—Not the X!" suddenly that creepy guy 'Redfox' walks in, his eyes intimidating. I sniffle as he walks by, his red eyes brushing past me. "Mr. Redfox!" The teacher exclaims in her somewhat southern accent, "The bell wrang ten minutes ago! I know you're a ner student but it's no excuse to be late." He looks at her for the longest time and doesn't even say anything. What a creep!

"Shut up bitch, Jeez I won't be late again." He cuts off the teacher cooly but with an attitude- and the whole class gasps as the teacher turns red.

"Go to the dean's office RIGHT NOW!" he shrugs and is about to leave. "NO! WAIT!" he throws his head back.

"What now?" he growls. Her eyes scan the room and they land on me.

No.

No.

NO.

"Ms. McGarden go with him, I don't trust he'll go if he's on his own." I groan inwardly and slug up as the whole classes' eyes are on me. Redfox has a dry smirk on his face, being next to him made me feel so tiny. It made me nervous. I take the hallpass and we begin walking toward the office, not talking and that was fine with me. My flip flops make their little _flip-flap _noise against the tile floor making my face heat up when he looks down at them annoyed, like he wants to beat the shit out of them or something.

"Why don't you just listen to the instructors?" I ask in my small voice, a bit annoyed I was missing stuff—Milliana took horrible notes. He doesn't say anything but just looks down at me with a cold expression. My god, he was _just imtimidating_ as hell! A look from him was making me squirm a bit. I should've not talked like I usually did. He finally looks away.

"Why are you so damn little?" Remembering being tormented earlier I shut my eyes and just stay silent, I also walk ahead but look back a few times to make sure he's there. "Oi! I know you heard me shrimp. Why are you ignoring my question?" he scowls. I stay silent more and we're finally at the office. I walk in and Mrs. Lee greets me.

I smile and sneak a glare at that big mean kid.

I leave the office and make my way back to class. As usual, Milliana is asleep, her head of brown hair laid on the desk and Lucy was checking her perfect face in a compact. Gray was oggling Milliana and I sat back down. The teacher was explaining something to a slower student so I actually did get to take my notes.

Later, I'm walking to my locker excpecting to see Jet with my lunch as usual, but he wasn't there. This was turning out to be the best day ever, first I get ridiculed by the most popular kids in school, then I have to walk some scary bad-ass weirdo to the office, and now I have to eat nasty school lunch.

Haha fun.

Grabbing my novel I smile as Yukino bounces up to me, she just had first period with Sting.

"He read in class today, his voice is perfect!" she swoons. "But we read something I already went over last semester." I look at her knowingly.

"That's because you're in EH Literature 2." Extra Help Literature 2. That meant any students who got failing test grades on first semester reading exams could take that class and regain their credits. Yukino was excellent in ALL subjects; I bet you can already guess why Yuki was in that class—so she could be with Sting more. I found it so stupid that a smart girl like her dumbed herself down to be on Sting's level (actually she was NOWHERE near that dumb). She hopes maybe he'll ask her to tutor him and they'll fall hopelessly in love. "Maybe it'll be worth it… has he been talking to you?" her eyes light up again.

"Yes! Thank god the teacher put us in the same group, he sits right across from me, and _guess what_?"

"What?" I ask, uninterested but at the same time wondering what Sting did/said/uttered.

"He asked to copy my notes and winked at me!" she says breathlessly as I widen my eyes.

"Wow, babe you're really in there." I tease as she swats my arm, we laugh.

Milliana joins up with us and we all walk to lunch—but no Jet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Levy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail ;)

**Chapter Seven- Just Stay Focused**

I slowly eat my disgusting school lunch. What was this?

"What is this…?" Milli asks, probably hoping it wasn't cat as she voiced our minds.

"Probably horse." Yukino says making a cute _ugh_ face, scrunching up her small nose. She pushes her tray of—horseburger—away and then pulls out her phone instead. Milli does the same but focuses her attention on me.

"Sooo.. how was your walk with tall creepy piercing guy?" she asks, her cat eyes wide with curiosity. Nothing spectacular really happened, we just walked.

"It was fine, he didn't try to kidnap me and practice tattoos on me or anything." I joke as Milli snickers. "Not that there's anything wrong with tattoos, I actually want one of a butterfly on my hand." I say quickly. Milliana sighs dreamily.

"I want a tattoo of a kitty." I roll my eyes knowingly. "On my a-" I cover my ears as she breaks into laughter at my behavior. Too much information—it was usually like that with Milli. Yukino looks up behind us and squints at something before smiling.

"Hey Jet." She says as I turn to face my boyfriend. I hit him in the stomach.

"Ow. That actually might've hurt." He jokes.

"It's not funny she had to eat horseburger!" Yukino says fake-frantically as we all burst into laughter. He sits next to me and across from Milliana.

"Are you going to pass that class you're failing?" I ask him hopefully. He scratches the back of his head, ruffling up his orange hair that his father made him cut.

"Uh, yeah hopefully. My dad will bury me alive if I don't." he says quickly, handing me my bag lunch. I push it away

"It's too late now I already ate horse." I say with a small laugh. Milliana is looking over at something; Lucy's table. As usual Lucy is talking her blonde head off to Juvia and Erza, and Cana was sitting in Gray's lap, Natsu was busy pigging out. Sting was talking slyly to Minerva, and Minerva kept giving evil eyes to Yuki. My light-blue haired friend looked down, back at her phone.

"Is there some silent war going on here?" Jet asks, wrapping his arm around me. I sigh, I forgot, he wasn't there this morning.

"Well Jet," Milliana begins a bit irritated. "If you were there this morning you would know they were making Levy's life a living hell." Jet raises his eyebrows. Stuff like this wasn't new. The rest of lunch was small convo and a few laughs, and when it's time for last period I shoot up and Yukino and I make our way to Lit.

Lucky me, today we were in our partner pairs. Cana sat at the table so I sat next to her. She smelled like some strong alcohol and her hair was, once again, in the infamous _last period of_ _the day topknot_. Today she worse a checkered unbuttoned flannel, revealing a gray tank top, and she has on black shorts that she's pulling down because I know they're giving her a wedgie.

"So you read a lot, right?" she asks ditzily. I nod and pull out my pencil from behind my ear and begin writing the stuff on the board. "Oh cool. I don't like reading that much." I wanted to say _Oh really, I couldn't tell. _But as usual I stayed quiet. "Unless its Vogue. Or the instructions to my contraception." She says the last part jokingly and I widen my eyes as she lets out a small laugh. I let out a fake chuckle and look over to Yukino who's paired up with Loke, this player who hung out with Natsu and Gray. This whole time I try to ignore Cana and it goes well. She doesn't get the hint that I don't want to talk to her. _Just stay focused. _


End file.
